


When you do find your reason...

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [5]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Control, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, Gen, Innocence, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Shipping, Watching Someone Sleep, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Post-MMXtreme]X vowed, closing his eyes as he smiled at the thought of his best friend being content.Everything becomes clearer when you realize your purpose in life.X continued. "I'll help you as much as I can. That is what best friends are for."





	When you do find your reason...

"Do you think the real Sigma is in _there_ somehow?" The father of the reploid race started, pulling his legs close as he sat on the chair beside the recharge pod of his best friend. "That we could separate Sigma's personality from _the Maverick Virus_ and recover him?"

"How long will it take for Sigma to come back?" X inquired, resigned with whatever his ex-commander told him. To fight Dr. Cain's greatest work and various reploids who've been manipulated or driven to the brick of insanity, the blue bomber wanted to know if _this_ will ever end. "Do you think I should resign and aid the research community-"

 

"No."

 

"No?" X repeated, puzzled at the interruption.

"You will not resign." The crimson reploid stated, opening his eyes to glance at his brother-in-arms. It's in the middle of the night, a week after the death of their friend Middy and two days since they thwarted Sigma's grand plan. X must still be haunted by the fact Sigma emerged from the death for the third time (the data in the Mother Computer doesn't count). However, that doesn't permit this pacifist to leave his position.

"Oh.." X acknowledged, apologizing as he watched the lid pops open. The soft glow from his friend's bedchamber illuminates the room, causing X to rub his eyes momentarily. "Sorry if I woke you up Zero. I was sure I made your pod soundproof."

"No need.." Zero grumbled, sitting up to face the worrywart. Lights deactivated, X would sneak into his room and talk to his sleeping form until who-knows-how-long. Zero didn't mind X's presence, seeing he never experienced those bizarre replays from his glitched past whenever X was nearby. In spite of the benefits, the blonde did worry on the hours X wasted by not recharging. 'I should request for another recharge pod in my room.'

"But I'm right, ain't I?" Emerald eyes look towards the door, sighing. "The answer to this epidemic is within the R&D. If not for Dr. Cain, I would still have my workshop."

"If not for Dr. Cain, you wouldn't get enough sleep. (Zero couldn't believe X had to handle so much Units until a reploid gets promoted for the position.) For now, you are needed in the battlefield." Zero stated, not liking how tempted X was to help the science community.  _There was a part of him that screamed X not to go there yet._ Aside from the irregular hunters and personnel, the Science community is considered most prone to obtaining the Virus. "You and I both know why."

 

"If everything stabilizes, would you let me...?" X observed his friend.

"We'll see." Zero refused to look at softly-lit emeralds. Without any words exchanged, the Seventeenth Unit Commander understood his friend's apprehension. To be lost in the vast world without any directive.  _Truly a terrifying feeling but..._

"You will find **it**  someday." X promised. Sapphire eyes look up to meet his gaze. X dropped his legs, placing his hands on his lap.

"When you do find your  **reason**..." X vowed, closing his eyes as he smiled at the thought of his best friend being content. _Everything becomes clearer when you realize your purpose in life._  X continued. "I'll help you as much as I can. That is what best friends are for."

 

"What if my purpose is..." Zero's voice died halfway.

"Is?" X blinked, tilting his head.

"Never mind." Zero shook his head, placing his foot out to stand up.

"Tell me?" X pouted and Zero offered his hand for X to grab onto.

 

* * *

 

"What if it's negative?" Zero said ambiguously after ten minutes of walking back to X's room.

"You mean if your creator made you for _something_ against your wishes?" X clarified. Reploids may have a free will but their bodies, living conditions and peers influence their actions. "Then go against it and make a new one. The reason was never yours to begin with."

"Will you help me?" Zero stopped at X's door, entering the room after X.

"Z." X twirled to face him, chuckling. "I'm your best friend. I want you to be happy. I'll do everything for you... Unless the cons outweigh the pros or if you plan on enacting genocide or doing something really retarded-ack!"

"X..." Zero reached up to cup the stunned reploid's cheeks, smiling. "Stop overthinking and get some sleep."

"I will." X answered, lips somewhat puckered with how Zero pressed his cheeks inward.

 

"Don't die... no matter who you're facing against or what the battle entails." Zero ordered and lets go.

"O-okay?" X watched Zero turn away, confused at the demand.

"See you six hours from now." Zero said, placing his hand on the door frame. "I'll come over if needed."

"Don't worry. I'm an early bird." X looked around his room, searching for something. "Good night Zero."

 

"Hmmm..." Zero looked over his shoulder, remarking. "If you really can't sleep, we can arrange a modification to accommodate two reploids for my recharge pod."

"I believe that already exists but why would-?" X realized what the blonde meant and blushed.

"NO!" Few inches before the door fully closed, X screamed. "We don't need anymore of those lame rumors Z!"

 

*Thunk.

 

"Heh." Zero walked out with a smirk plastered on his face. 'X is so fun to tease. I can't wait for him to get a lover...'

"..." His mood dropped when the blonde finally arrived to his room. Zero suddenly wished he hadn't brought the topic up. 'X is right. That can't be my purpose.'

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "?" X turned, noticing an unfamiliar but wonderfully unique individual. 'A reploid, incomplete yet independent with an aura of warmth around them.'
> 
> "Is something wrong, Commander X?" A human official wondered as X kept observing the retreating appearance of a new recruit.
> 
> "Who is she?" X asked carefully, aware of the bright design and feminine attire. The reploid has long brown hair and a soft cute tone. 'Friendly and positive, but with a tint of inexperience.'
> 
> "That's Iris, a new member of the Maverick Hunters." The government official explained, smiling as he nudged at the distracted blue hunter. "Do you have feelings for her?"
> 
> "I want her as Zero's operator." X looked back, plotting. He's already begun checking the child's background and confirmed that Iris and Zero will have synergy. 'A lovely flower blossoming in the dark.'
> 
> "But she's fragile-"
> 
> "I don't care." X announced, tilting his head. Fragile? Humans have no idea what that word means. Is it because of her beliefs and purpose? There is nothing fragile about her. "Iris will help Zero. Do whatever means necessary but it must be inconspicuous."
> 
> "..." The human took a step back, unable to speak as X stared right at him with those eyes.
> 
> "Understood?" X then closed his eyes and smiled.
> 
> "Y-yes." The human agreed, taking deep breaths as X walked away. X hummed without a care, confident that there won't be further arguments. It will take several months before one becomes a full-fledge operator.
> 
> 'Surely she can make Zero happy.' X hoped, dwelling back to his thoughts.


End file.
